Many times it is desirable to use auxiliary equipment such as paint sprayers, chemical sprayers, air compressors, and other types of equipment requiring rotary power without the necessity of having to have a large auxiliary engine to drive same. On farms and in industry it is desirable to have a method to drive this equipment from an existing engine on a vehicle so as to utilize the power of a presently existing vehicle engine to thereby reduce the cost of equipment.
It is also desirable to be able to use the vehicle engine to drive the power take-off either when the vehicle is stopped or in motion.